1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an oxynitride channel layer, a transistor including the same and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are widely used as switching devices or driving devices in an electronic device field. Specifically, because thin film transistors (TFTs) may be manufactured on a glass substrate or plastic substrate, the TFTs are usefully used in a field of display devices, e.g., liquid crystal display devices or organic light emitting display devices.
In order to improve operation characteristics of the transistor, applying of an oxide semiconductor having relatively high carrier mobility to a channel layer has been attempted. An oxide semiconductor device has characteristics of both an amorphous silicon TFT and a poly-silicon TFT. A zinc (Zn) oxide-based TFT has recently been introduced as the oxide semiconductor device. Examples of a Zn oxide-based material include Zn oxide, indium (In)—Zn oxide, and Ga-, Mg-, Al-, or Fe-doped Zn or In—Zn oxide. Because a zinc oxide (ZnO)-based semiconductor device is manufactured at a relatively low temperature and is in an amorphous state, the ZnO-based semiconductor device may have a relatively large size. Also, a Zn oxide-based semiconductor film is formed of a relatively high mobility material, and has a desirable electrical characteristic like polycrystalline silicon. Currently, studies to use an oxide semiconductor material layer having relatively high mobility, e.g., a Zn oxide-based material layer in a channel region of a TFT, are being performed. A zinc oxynitride (ZnON) channel layer, e.g., a ZnO-based channel layer including nitrogen, is known to have relatively high mobility.